Starting Now I Love You
by Kyu Amakusa
Summary: Ego Naruto terlalu besar untuk mengakui perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? / Sasuke tersenyum tipis di tengah rasa sakitnya / Aku sangat senang kau bangun, Sasuke / Aku turut berduka cita, Itachi. Ku harap kau segera menghubungi kedua orang tuamu. / SasuNaru / 2Shot-LastChap / Read and Review please 'w')/
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di depanku. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum tipis padaku, manis sekali. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat berdiri!" seruku kaget karena dia tiba-tiba merendahkan badannya di depan ku dengan memamerkan punggung kokohnya.

"Cepat naik," perintahnya kemudian.

"Tidak mau!" tolakku dan berusaha untuk berdiri. "Ish.. ittai" desahku pelan seraya memegang lututku yang terluka. Pasti gara-gara terjatuh tadi. Dasar ceroboh!

"Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Naruto. Kakimu tak mungkin kuat untuk diajak berjalan," katanya.

"Tapi…"

"Dan aku tak menerima penolakan,"

"Huuh dengan terpaksa, Uchiha!" kataku sebal yang kemudian naik ke punggungnya dan merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"Ugh.. kau berat sekali, Dobe," keluhnya saat berusaha berdiri.

"Ya! Turunkan aku sekarang!" rontaku setelah mendengar keluhannya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ya! Diamlah, Dobe. Aku tak ingin kita jatuh dan menjadi tontonan orang-orang"

"Kau yang mulai, teme!" ejekku kesal.

"Hahaha, dasar babo. Hn, tapi kenapa semua orang melihat kita berdua? Apa mereka begitu terpana melihat keserasian kita berdua, Dobe?" Aku bingung, kenapa dia hanya bersikap sangat menyebalkan saat hanya bersamaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka mengira kau orang gila yang sedang menculik pemuda tampan sepertiku, Teme. Mana ada orang yang lari pagi memakai pakaian seperti itu, ha? Dasar!" seruku kesal.

Sasuke melirik piyama yang ia kenakan lalu tertawa kecil. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku menyukai tawa khas pantat ayam ini yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan. Tapi, ego ku terlalu besar untuk mengatakannya. "Ini gara-gara aku mengejar pemuda bodoh yang sudah mencuri hatiku," katanya. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Sejak kapan pemuda dingin ini pandai menggombal?

"Kau menyalahkannya?"

"Hn, aku menyalahkan jantungku yang tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang ini,"

"Tusukkan pisau ke jantungmu. Aku yakin, jantung mu pasti berhenti berdegup," saran konyolku.

"Jika aku melakukannya, aku takut dia akan sedih bertahun-tahun,"

"A-apa? Kenapa kau yakin sekali dia akan sedih?"

"Aku mengerti betul hal apapun yang ada padanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak ku paham darinya,"

"Eh? Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hatinya. Hatinya benar benar keras dan susah ditebak. Apa dia batu? Apa dia tembok? Apa hatinya di lapisi semen sampai begitu kerasnya?"

"Hmm.. Itu karena kau belum ahli dalam menarik hatinya,"

"Tapi aku dengar dari sahabatnya, dia benar-benar mencintaiku,"

Blush~, Gaara, kau sudah bosan hidup ternyata. Argh kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padanya?

"M-mungkin i-itu itu sebuah adegan drama yang mengharuskannya untuk berbohong karena dia tidak mau sahabatnya mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya,"

"Aku mengenalnya sangat dekat, tak mungkin dia berbohong pada sahabatnya sendiri,"

"E-entahlah. Kau kan bilang kalau dia sulit di tebak, Teme,"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Pemuda itu… benar benar membuatku gila."

"Butuh seseorang untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit jiwa?" tanyaku menawarkan diri.

"Aku hanya butuh dia untuk mendampingiku walau kontrak 100 hari akan segera berakhir,"

"Tapi dia seseorang yang memegang teguh prinsipnya. Sekali janji tetap janji dan harus di tepati,"

"Apa tidak bisa berubah pendiriannya itu?" tanya Sasuke. Dari suaranya dia terlihat muram.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Sudah sampai. Turunkan aku, Teme!" pintaku sedikit memaksa saat kami sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua dengan suasana putih biru.

"Hn," Sasuke menurunkanku dengan hati-hati. "Kau yakin bisa berjalan sendiri? Perlu ku antar sampai ke kamarmu, hmm?" tawarnya dengan mengerlingkan sebelah mata.

"A-apa? Jangan macam-macam, Uchiha!" aku memberikannya deathglare handalanku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini bukan pertama kalinya?"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup, ha?" dia tertawa. Hee? Apa dia berpikir kalau aku sedang bercanda, ha? Dasar baka! "Aku tidak bercanda, Teme!"

"Aku juga tidak bercanda tentang hal itu," katanya dengan menatapku aneh. Ah entahlah, dari sorot matanya, aku tahu kalau dia memang serius dengan hal tadi. "Katakan pada pemuda bodoh itu kalau aku mencintainya. Sangat sangat mencintainya. Dan aku tetap akan berusaha menjadikannya milikku. Hanya milikku. Dengar dan beritahu dia. Mengerti?" Ketulusan. Aku menangkapnya lagi di sorot matanya.

"Hn. Aku tidak janji. Bye" aku berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa memperdulikan kata-katanya barusan. Karena aku tahu, pemuda yang dia maksud sudah mendengarnya secara langsung. Dasar pemuda bodoh dan keras kepala! Apa kau tak lelah dengan hal ini? Ah menyebalkan! Ku acak gusar rambut jabrik pirangku karena sifat bodoh pemuda yang sudah hidup 20 tahun itu.

Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk pekarangan rumah – dengan susah payah tentunya – sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari milikku berhasil menarikku dan membuat bibirku menempel pada sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

.

Starting Now, I love You

by Kyu Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

YAOI | Romance | Hurt | AU | Typos | OOC maybe

Uchiha Sasuke | Uzumaki Naruto

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

"Hai…" sapa seseorang.

"Hn," jawabku sekenanya. Jujur, aku sedang tak ingin diganggu sekarang.

"Hai, Naruto…" sapanya lagi.

"Hn?"

"YA! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Tak hanya teriak, dia juga merebut komik yang dari tadi menyita perhatian ku.

"YA! Kembalikan!" ku alihkan pandanganku ke orang yang mengganggu "ritual" setiap hariku, "semedi" di bawah pohon dengan "menaklukkan" beberapa komik. "Kau lagi? Tak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?" tanyaku kesal pada namja berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di depanku.

"Aku tak mengganggu mu. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu," jawabnya seraya duduk di sampingku, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon dan membuka komik hasil rampasannya.

"Apa berteman denganku diharuskan menemuiku sepanjang hari dan setiap hari?" tanyaku dingin. Kenapa aku selalu bermasalah dengan clan Uchiha? Apa salahku di masa lalu, Kami-sama?

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Kau sangat menarik untuk ditemui, Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Heeee?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak. Tidak boleh"

"Alasan?"

"Karena tidak diperbolehkan, maka kau tidak boleh menemuiku, aku juga tidak boleh menemuimu, maka dari pada itu, kita tidak boleh saling bertemu, dam pertemuan ini tidak boleh terjadi," jelasku panjang tanpa jeda.

"Hn,"

-hening-

"Naruto…"

"Apa, keriput?"

"Ya! Tidak sopan!" serunya kesal.

"Kenapa? Memang kau begitu kan? Apa aku salah memanggil pemuda yang sudah tua sebelum waktunya?" pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan lolos dengan polosnya dari mulutku. "Ah iya… Kau ju….."

PLETAK! Jitakan mendarat sempurna di kepalaku.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menjitakku, ha? Kau pikir tak sakit apa?" geramku.

"Ah aku kan hanya bercanda, Naruto. Jangan marah. Lagipula jitakanku tak sakit, kenapa kau kesakitan seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa dosa seraya mengelus kepalaku yang sakit.

"Apa? Tak sakit kau bilang?" tanyaku yang kemudian menjitak kepalanya. "Ini. Begini yang tak sakit, ha?" kesalku. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal bertemu orang ini seminggu yang lalu di mansion Uchiha. Bukan karena dia kakak dari Sasuke, tapi setiap bertemu selalu ada saja yang di pertengkarkan.

"Kau membuat kepalaku sakit," keluhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi-nii," kataku semanis mungkin dengan mengandalkan senyum –palsu- ku.

"Ah dasar, aku tak akan tertipu dengan senyumanmu itu. Ayo ikut aku!" Uchiha sulung itu berdiri seraya menarik tanganku yang mau tak mau membuatku ikut berdiri juga. "Kau harus menemaniku seharian ini,"

"Eh?"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan"

"Eh?"

"There are some ramens for you if you want to accompany me today," katanya yang langsung membuatku tersenyum lebar saat mendengar "sesajen" ku itu disebut, sepertinya dia sudah tahu kelemahanku itu. "So?"

"I don't have reason to refuse it, ttebayo,"

Itachi tertawa. "Tapi, tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan mengambil mobil dan setelah itu kita ke kedai ramen,"

"Hahaha, baiklah," tak lama kemudian, dia meninggalkanku ke tempat parkir yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini. Selagi menunggu Itachi, aku membereskan isi tasku yang berserakan.

"Naruto...," panggil seseorang saat aku mencoba menjejalkan buku catatanku ke dalam tas ransel orange-ku.

"Eh? K-kau...," kataku terbata saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilku.

"Hn, kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Wajahku pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"T-tidak. Ada apa?" tanyaku balik seraya mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar tempat yang ku pakai untuk bersemedi tadi. Takut kalau ada barang yang tertinggal, maklumlah orang ganteng ini ehm sedikit ehm ceroboh. Dan takut kalau pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini tahu wajahku sedikit memanas, saya tekankan sekali lagi, sedikit memanas saat melihatnya tadi.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan jika hari ini hari 100 kita, Naruto," jawabnya yang langsung membuatku teringat sesuatu. Kontrak cinta 100 hari sudah berkhir.

"Lalu?" tanyaku cuek.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Naruto, tak bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku sekali saja?"

"Kita sudah putus, Uchiha,"

"Naruto, ini kan.. maksudku, ini hari terakhir kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa bisa kita tidak bertengkar sehari saja?" wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih.

"Kau kenapa, Teme? Kenapa wajahmu berubah aneh begitu?"

"Apa kau tak sedih berpisah denganku?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku bersedih? Aneh sekali hahaha," jawabku yang tak sesuai dengan isi hatiku. Tentu saja aku sedih, sangat sedih dan tak ingin berpisah, tapi mana seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengaku.

"Kau memang tak bisa di tebak, Naruto,"

"Hn,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir lagi,"

"Berpikir apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan ini? Kau biarkan hubungan ini berakhir begitu saja?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Naruto..,"

"Apa, Sasuke?"

"Gzzz, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Aku harap kau datang,"

"Aku tidak akan datang,"

"Aku tetap akan menunggumu,"

"Terserah kau," ku alihkan pandanganku, tak tega melihat Sasuke yang tulus mencintaiku bertahan menghadapi sifat dingin dan tak peduliku. Sempat aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri. Setelah punggung kokohnya tak terlihat, aku duduk melemas dan mengacak rambut kuningku dengan kesal. Kenapa hari ini harus datang secepat ini? Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Sasuke. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengalahkan egoku yang besar ini, Sasuke?

_Te Be Ce_

Hai minna ^w^)/

Mind to review my first fanfict in fandom SasuNaru? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa ramen mulai tak enak di lidahmu, Naruto?"

"Tidak. Maaf, Itachi-nii," jawabku.

"Hahahaha, kenapa kau minta maaf? Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada orang itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi saat kau ku tinggal tadi,"

"Kau...,"

"Kau tahu, Naru, kau memang bisa membohongimu pikiranmu, tapi kau tak bisa membohongi hatimu. Kalau kau pernah sakit hati, jangan balas dendam pada orang yang tulus mencintaimu. Berusahalah untuk tidak meninggalkannya, karena hanya kau yang bisa membuat tempat baru bagi hatimu,"

"..."

"Jika dia cintamu, jangan pernah melepas dirinya. Jika dia segalanya bagimu, jangan pernah sekalipun berpaling dan membiarkan dia pergi. Kejarlah dia, Naruto, tak selamanya dia akan setia menunggumu. Dan kalau kau memang mencintainya, sekaranglah untuk membuktikannya,"

"Niisan...,"

"Jangan mengecewakan orang yang sudah benar-benar sayang padamu, Naruto. Kau akan menyesal nantinya,"

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Jam lima sore. Ada apa?"

"Aku pergi," cepat-cepat aku mengambil tasku dan berlari keluar kedai ramen. "Kuso! Aku melupakan sesuatu," segera aku kembali ke tempat Itachi yang sudah ku anggap kakak itu. "Arigatoo, niisan," ucapku tanpa memperdulikan balasannya dan kembali berlari keluar kedai dengan cepat.

Aku semakin mempercepat lariku, menghiraukan orang-orang yang memakiku karena aku menabrak atau mengganggu jalan mereka, aku tidak peduli.

Kata-kata Itachi kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Dia benar, aku tak boleh membiarkan dia pergi. Aku harus mempertahankannya. "Sasuke... tunggu aku...,"

.

Starting Now I Love You

by Kyu Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shounen-ai | Romance | Hurt | AU | Typos | OOC maybe

Uchiha Sasuke | Uzumaki Naruto

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

"Hhh hhh hhh... Di mana dia?" ku edarkan pandanganku mencari sosok bungsu Uchiha yang sudah menungguku sejak lima jam yang lalu itu. Aku jadi ragu, apa dia masih menungguku? Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku ke sisi jalan lain. "Sasuke...," tampak pemuda berambut raven sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di trotoar jalan. "Sasuke!" teriakku untuk mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Naruto...," Sasuke melihat ke arahku dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Apa dia sedang tersenyum lebar? Dia melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan cepat ke tempatku berdiri.

Aku pasti terlihat bodoh karena tak pernah menganggapnya dan selalu kalah melawan egoku yang besar. Aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah sebuah cinta. Berada di sisi seseorang, aku merasa tidak biasa dan takut jika aku mengganggu mereka. Dan Sasuke pasti sudah lelah dengan cinta yang tak sempurna ini. Walaupun ini sedikit terlambat, maukah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua, Sasuke?

BRUAK! Suara benturan benda terdengar sangat keras. Aku menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara, suara itu berasal dari sisi jalan lain. Kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak begini? Orang-orang sekitar mulai mendekati sumber suara tadi.

"Panggil ambulan sekarang! Cepat! Pemuda ini terluka parah!" seru seseorang yang makin memperkeruh suasana hatiku. Aku berjalan gontai menghampiri kerumunan itu, menyeruak pelan ke dalamnya.

"S-Sasuke..." ketakutanku terjadi. Pemuda yang baru beberapa menit tadi tersenyum lebar saat melihatku, yang melambaikan tangannya padaku, kini terbujur lemah di jalan beraspal.

"Naruto...," Sasuke tersenyum tipis di tengah rasa sakitnya. Aku duduk memangku kepalanya, air mataku menetes, tak tahan melihatnya yang kesakitan seperti ini. Kaos putihnya kini berwarna merah pekat, dari belakang kepalanya cairan kental berbau amis keluar deras. "Ukh... Sudah ku d-duga, kau akan d-datang, N-naruto,"

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke! Kenapa tak hati-hati saat menyeberang, ha?"

"K-kau masih saja cengeng, d-dobe, " tangan Sasuke bergerak lemah, mengusap air mataku yang jatuh, ku genggam erat tangannya.

"Aku tidak menangis, baka teme! Bertahanlah. Ambulan akan segera datang menjemputmu,"

"Ukh," Sasuke meringis. "A-aku benci rumah sakit, kau t-tahu itu kan?" perlahan, manik onyx Sasuke tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

"S-sasuke..." aku memanggil namanya, mengguncang tubuhnya. "Ku mohon, buka matamu, Sasuke. Sasuke!"

-Starting Now I Love You-

Pemuda raven yang terbaring di depanku ini masih setia memejamkan matanya. Pucat tak menghalangi wajah tampannya. Sasuke masih koma karena kecelakaan 8 bulan yang lalu. Keadaan yang parah dan kritis mengharuskannya untuk di operasi, dan itu membuatnya tidur selama ini.

Aku merasa bersalah. Ya, ini semua memang salahku. Orang tua Sasuke juga menyalahkanku karena mencelakakan anak bungsu mereka. Seharusnya aku tak bertemu dengan Sasuke 4 tahun yang lalu. Jika aku tak mengenalnya, pasti dia sekarang tak berada di rumah sakit dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Sasuke... Bangun, Sasuke. Apa kau tak capek tidur selama ini? Apa badanmu tak sakit tidur dalam posisi seperti ini? Aku mohon, bangunlah. Kau boleh memaki dan membenciku setelah kau bangun, Sasuke. Aku akan menerima semua perlakuanmu padaku," aku menangis lagi. Aku menjadi cengeng setelah Sasuke seperti ini. Dan dokter tak yakin dia akan bangun dalam waktu dekat.

Apa seperti ini rasanya menunggu orang yang kita cintai? Takut jika dia akan meninggalkan kita tanpa tahu kenyataan yang selalu kita tutupi selama ini. Aku benar-benar sangat bodoh. Aku sudah membohongi pikiranku dan menghiraukan hatiku. Aku membiarkan orang yang tulus mencintaiku menunggu balasan perasaannya dariku. Kenapa penyesalan harus datang belakangan? Sasuke, bangunlah. Aku ingin membalas perasaanmu, Sasuke-kun. "Aku mencintaimu," ku cium lembut pipi Sasuke yang tirus dan pucat itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke bergerak pelan. Onyx yang selama ini tertutup secara perlahan membuka menampakan karismanya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia menoleh dan menatapku, "Naruto..."

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke," ujarku senang. Sungguh, aku benar-benar sangat senang saat ini. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu," kataku yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatku duduk. "Aku... aku sangat senang kau bangun, Sasuke," ku usap air mata bahagia ku dan segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan. Aku senang, tapi belum siap untuk bersamanya setelah dia bangun. Gugup, eh?

"Naruto!" seseorang memanggilku dengan menepuk bahuku. "Kau cepat-cepat sekali. Ada apa? Dan, kenapa kau menangis, ha? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan adikku?"

"Aniki, Sasuke sudah bangun. Dia baru saja bangun dari komanya," jawabku tanpa menutupi rasa bahagiaku.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda, Naruto," si sulung Uchiha ini menatapku tak percaya.

"Temui saja dia di kamarnya. Aku akan mencari dokter," tanpa menggubrisnya, aku kembali mencari dokter yang menangani Sasuke selama ini ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai dua. Ahh aku seperti orang gila di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo ini. Senyum lebar lima jari dan mata berkaca-kaca masih menemaniku saat menuruni tangga rumah sakit. Tangga adalah jalan tercepat untuk turun lantai, ttebayo.

"Dokter Tsunade? Beliau sedang berkeliling untuk mengecek para pasien yang sedang di tanganinya sekarang," jawab seorang perawat saat aku bertanya tentang nenek ku yang menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

"Begitu ya? Apa kau tahu di mana dia sekarang, Shizune-san?"

"Hmm... Mungkin beliau sekarang berada di lantai empat. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu di lift menuju lantai itu," Lantai empat tempat Sasuke di rawat. Semoga Nenek Tsunade sudah berada di ruangan Sasuke.

"Baik. Aku akan ke sana untuk mencarinya. Terima kasih, Shizune-san," membungkukkan badan, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju lift yang berada di samping ruang perawat.

"Naruto...," Shizune kembali memanggilku, aku membalikkan badan menghadapnya. "Kau bisa mampir ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka. Errr... kau tahu kan maksudku?" dia menggerakan kedua tangannya seolah sedang berakting mencuci muka, muka bersinar, bertemu pacar, pegangan tangan dan... apa dia sedang akting ciuman?

"B-baiklah," dengan cepat, ku larikan kakiku ke kamar mandi dekat lift. Setelah membasuh wajahku, ku tatap pantulan wajahku yang sangat tampan nan manis ini di cermin. Oke, semua sudah beres. Tidak ada jejak air mata, rona merah di wajah, dan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang biasa tampil di depan Sasuke apa adanya. "Yosh, waktunya bertemu dengan Sasuke!" seruku dengan senyum lima jari andalanku.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Itachi. Ku harap kau segera menghubungi kedua orang tuamu," nenek Tsunade keluar ruangan bersama Itachi. Apa maksud ucapannya? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak begini?

"Nenek Tsunade," aku mendekati wanita yang berumur lima puluhan tapi masih terlihat muda itu. "Apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi?"

"Itachi, sebaiknya kau segera memberitahu kematian Sasuke," Itachi meninggalkan kami berdua.

DEG! Apa aku salah dengar tadi? Kematian siapa? Sasuke? Sepertinya aku memang harus memeriksakan telingaku ke dokter THT setelah ini.

"Sasuke tak bisa bertahan dan sudah menyerah pada keadaannya. Kami sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk menolong nyawanya, tapi Tuhan sudah berkehendak lain. Tabahkan hatimu, Naruto," aku dapat merasakan tepukan ringan di bahuku. Ku sandarkan punggungku di dinding rumah sakit dan memejamkan mataku sejenak. Ku harap ini sebuah mimpi dan segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Naruto, Sasuke sudah tidak ada," suara Itachi seakan menarik ku kembali ke alam nyata. Ku buka kembali mataku dan menatap mata kelam miliknya, mata yang mirip dengan mata Sasuke. "Setelah ini, ku harap kau tak akan menemui klan Uchiha lagi. Dulu aku menyayangimu dan kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku, tapi aku tak mampu lagi melindungimu dari orang tuaku setelah ini. Dengan tidak adanya Sasuke, mereka semakin membencimu dan bisa berbuat apa saja untuk membuatmu menderita."

"Aniki, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Aku pantas mendapatkan semua itu dari orang tuamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Itachi-nii. Maafkan aku," tubuhku merosot. Menekuk kedua lututku dan terus bergumam nama Sasuke dan kata maaf. "Sasuke... Maafkan aku... Sasuke...,"

"Mungkin... setelah ini, rasa sayangku padamu akan berubah jadi benci, Naruto." Itachi berlutut di depanku dan segera ku tatap kembali kedua onyx yang sedang menatapku tajam ini. Suara deritan pintu terbuka, sebuah stretcher dengan seseorang yang sudah tertutupi selimut tidur damai di atasnya, keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat aku beranjak ingin melihat Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya, sebuah lengan menghalangiku, "Ini saatnya kau belajar menjauh dari Uchiha, Uzumaki."

Berontak dari halangan lengannya, aku meraih gagang besi stretcher, "Ijinkan aku melihatnya untuk te...,"

"Kau yakin akan hidup dengan tenang setelah itu, Naruto?" tanya Itachi yang langsung menghentikanku untuk membuka selimut yang menutupi Sasuke. "Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian," perintah Itachi kepada dua perawat yang bertugas mengantar jenasah Sasuke. "Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan segera meninggalkan kota ini, Uzumaki," Itachi mengikuti petugas tadi dan meninggalkanku sendiri di koridor rumah sakit.

"Sasuke..."

-Starting Now I Love You-

Dentuman musik keras menambah riuh suasana di sebuah klub malam di sudut kota kecil bernama Konoha. Beberapa wanita menari erotis di lantai dansa, seolah menggoda para pria untuk mendekatinya. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning tengah menikmati sebotol wine di tangannya, sesekali dia menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ.

Seorang penari berpakaian minim mendekatinya dan mencoba menggodanya dengan tarian erotis. Merasa tergoda, pemuda itu menarik lengan mulus penari itu dan segera memberinya upah berupa ciuman yang ganas. "Kau mau lebih, sayang?" racaunya seraya mengusap bibir mungil penari itu dengan ibu jarinya. Naruto sudah mulai mabuk.

"Aku menantangmu," dengan berani, penari itu duduk mengangkang di paha Naruto. Tch, sepertinya Naruto mendapat mangsa lagi malam ini. Ya, setahun setelah kejadian itu, klub malam menjadi tempat wajib didatanginya setelah kampusnya dan mulai berpetualang dengan One Night Stand-nya.

"Kau suka tantangan, eh? Baiklah, kita lakukan di sini," Naruto menegak semua isi botol wine, dan menyeringai saat wanita di depannya mendesah karena permainan tangannya sendiri. "Hei hei, itu tugasku. Sudah tak sabar, eh?" Tangan kekar Naruto menyingkirkan tangan penari itu dan segera meremas dada besarnya.

"Panggil aku Karin," wanita itu mendesah keras, kedua tangannya ia kalungkan di leher dan semakin menghimpit ke tubuh kekar Naruto. Sebuah ciuman ganas kembali tercipta saat kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling melumat dan menjelajah di leher masing-masing.

BRUK! Tubuh Naruto limbung, dia terjatuh ke sofa dan mulai meracau tak jelas. Karin memandanginya, memakinya kasar dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sofa yang terletak di ujung klub malam itu.

"Dia mabuk lagi? Kuso!" pemuda berambut oranye mendecak kesal setelah melihat Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya di sofa dengan racauan tak jelasnya. "Padahal dia juga ingin mencoba mencicipi Karin, tapi kenapa sudah kalah begini?" tangannya bergerak ke saku dan mengambil handphone slip berwarna putihnya. "Dia mabuk berat. Kau harus dan wajib menjemputnya lagi," katanya berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada di ujung sana. "Aku sibuk. Cepatlah, keriput!" Kyuubi memutus hubungan dan menatap adik sepupunya kembali.

"Sasuke... Peluk dan cium aku lagi... Jangan memeluk ramenku, ttebayo..." racau Naruto dengan tangan menggapai-gapai udara.

"Kau merepotkan, Baka Otouto!" Kyuubi mendecak kesal, mendudukkan pantatnya dan menemani adiknya sampai orang yang menjemputnya datang.

"Sayang... Kau sudah lama menungguku ya..." seorang pemuda berambut panjang hitam mendekati Kyuubi dengan bibir siap tempur (?).

"Kau mau mati, eh?" Kyuubi memasang wajahnya dengan garang, berusaha menakuti pemuda yang kini terkikik pelan.

"Kau manis sekali," pujinya yang kemudian mencium sekilas kekasihnya itu. Tampak rona merah di pipi sang kekasih, dan untungnya tersamarkan oleh cahaya redup klub malam.

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Cepat bawa pulang Naruto. Rencanamu sudah sangat keterlaluan, Itachi," kesal Kyuubi.

"Aku memang akan mengakhirinya malam ini," Itachi mengeluarkan smartphone nya dan segera menghubungi seseorang. "Rencanamu sudah berhasil. Malam ini aku akan mengantarkannya ke mansion. Ku harap kau mempunyai nyawa tambahan, Sasuke."

_The End_

Hahaha ga nyangka ternyata ini fanfict cuma two shot xD

Bagaimana? Apakah kalian puas dengan fanfict ini?

Sequel? Done?

Ada yang mau kolab bikin lemon buat yaoi? Kai belum bisa buat lemon, scene ciuman aja kaga ahli orz

oh iya, maaf ya.. kai ga bisa gambarin rasa senengnya naruto saat sasuke ga ada.. soalnya kai itu orangnya expressionless u,u)v

Thanks a lot for hi adi, hanazawa kay, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, manize83, Dobe siFujo, guest, followers, fovoriters and silent reader ^^)/

Mind to review again?


End file.
